Monitoring devices of this type are used preferably in a hand firearm, especially in a rapid-fire rifle. In principle, however, they can be used also in other firearms, such as, for example, compressed-gas weapons, e.g., sport high-power air rifles, cannon, or also aircraft on-board guns and the like.
In military hand firearms, which as a rule are also arranged for the delivery of brief bursts and relatively long sustained firing, on components of the weapon in use there arise loads which lead to wear on these components. These loads, however, depending on the manner of use of the weapon, are extremely diverse. Thus, for example, in the case of a training operation during which the weapon is frequently loaded by hand but is seldom fired in single shots and still more rarely in burst firing or continuous firing, completely different loads arise than, for example, when the firearm is frequently fired with live ammunition. Also the stress on components in single firing, continuous firing or burst firing is different.
Accordingly, loading by hand, single-shot firing, burst firing or continuous firing impose different types of load and can lead to different manifestations of wear.
In order to avoid the necessity of changing the worn parts frequently or unnecessarily, there is known from German Patent DE-OS 37 16 883 a test apparatus for testing firearms for manifestations of wear. There, especially the state of the weapon and ammunition are to be rapidly determined and, if need be, continuously rechecked. In order to make this possible, optical measurement sensors are provided on the firearm, in which case a missile flying by or a shell case briefly alters the values ordinarily measured on the sensor. From these altered values a microcomputer measures the flight speed of the shell cases, compares that with a desired speed and thereby determines the measurement for the actual condition of the weapon and shell case. If the actual speed and desired speed fall too far apart, then by exchange of worn parts a reconditioning is performed.
Since, however, the weapon must be fired for the purpose of checking, this checking is complicated. Furthermore, it can be carried out only in a special refitting unit.
There is known, moreover, an operation indicator which has a monitoring device with an acceleration measuring sensor and a switching circuit which has on its part an electronic memory connected with the measuring sensor. This monitoring device remains permanently mounted on a firearm. On each shot, to be sure under some circumstances such as impact of the weapon against the ground, there occurs such a high acceleration of the measuring sensor that this it gives off a signal. These signals are summed up in the memory. In an inspection of the weapon this memory, which is provided with plug connections, must be connected to a control apparatus. On the control apparatus then there can be read the number of shots so far fired with the weapon, or, more exactly, the signals given off by the acceleration sensor.
Furthermore, the memory can receive parameters, such as, for example, codings, which, in turn, make possible an identification of the weapon. The codings can indicate the manufacture date of the weapon, the weapon number, the number of shots before placing in operation, the date of the last testing, the type of exchanged parts with date and respective number of shots as well as test data for firing pins, energy and trigger-pulling force. If a control apparatus is connected to the firearm, then these specific data are likewise readable from the memory.
The acceleration measuring sensor in this state of the art is adjusted so that it does not respond to loading by hand. This case of load, which arises primarily, for example, in a training unit or in a firearm used in guard duty, is not covered. The right point of time for the refitting of a firearm by changing a worn part cannot be determined dependably with the aid of this operation indicator.
The plug contacts of the monitoring apparatus in this known operation indicator have to be mounted covered because of the danger of corrosion. It is only in the inspection that they are laid open, which, however, is very bothersome. The danger of corrosion there is not entirely avoided. In this connection, it is warned that fouled contacts lead to incorrect measurements.
In German Patent DE-OS 39 11 804 for the recording of the firing impulse in a pistol or a rifle, a sensor is provided which is electrically connected with an IC element. This receiver can be constructed inter alia also as an impact or pressure sensor, which records the recoil and impulse occurring in the firing of the weapon and transmits a signal of corresponding value to the IC element. Here it is disadvantageous that the sensor is separated from the weapon to such an extent that an effect similar to a shot is registered on the sensor likewise, whether it be by impact, sound or pressure, but there the measured results are incorrect.
A similar, extended sensor construction is disclosed in German Patent De-OS 40 22 038. With the aid of three sensors, impulses are distinguished from one another according to acceleration and direction. Since in the case of German Patent DE-OS 40 22 038 it is a matter of a type of further development of the same applicant's as in the case of German Patent DE-OS 39 11 804, it is not surprising that despite the distinction of impulses there still takes place a separation of sensors and weapon, which is ascribed to a prejudice to the effect that such a separation always appears necessary. Furthermore, the arrangement of several sensors according to German Patent DE-OS 40 22 038 is disadvantageous in as much as the susceptibility to errors in the registration and summarizing of measured impulses and their identification is very great.